A “key fob” is considered herein to be a mobile, hand-held, battery-powered radio-frequency transmitter device that emits RF signals, which among other things enables access to a motor vehicle or building. As is well known, actuating one or more buttons a key fob causes a signal to be transmitted from the fob, which when received by a compatible receiver causes the vehicle's doors to unlock.
The transitive verb form of “fret” is defined by Miriam-Webster's 11th Collegiate Dictionary as meaning “to eat or gnaw into.” “Corrosion” is a well-known process by which a material deteriorates, typically because of oxidation, which creates oxides that flake away from the base. The rust that forms on steel over time is a well-known oxidation. Oxidized metals are usually non-conductive.
Most key fobs are powered by flat, disc-shaped batteries. These prior art key fobs enclose the battery in a compartment with a cover and use electrical contacts, which unfortunately are configured such that deflection of the cover relative to the battery causes the battery to move in the compartment relative to the contacts. The battery movement abraids or “frets” the battery surfaces. It is well-known that such fretted surfaces corrode faster and, when such a mechanical damage, the corrosion electrically insulates the battery from the electrical contacts through which battery is supposed to flow to electronic devices in the fob. A key fob having a fretting corrosion inhibitor would improve key fob reliability and therefore be an improvement over the prior art.